bertdey kiss
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: ano ang mangyayari kay lee kung sakaling maiwan sya sa bahay nila sa mismong araw ng kaarawan niya? at bakit bertdey kiss ang title nito..abakunggusto nyong malaman ang sagot edi basahin nyo ito


Ang ganda ni gisin ni Rock Lee. Maaamoy agad ang sariwang hangin mula sa bintana. Makikita ang malawak na kagubatan at ang buong bayan ng Konoha.

"Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat" sigaw ni Lee sa may bintana niya na tila sinagot naman ng mga ibon na biglang nagliparan sa gawi ng kanyang bintana.

Kung bakit ganito lamang ang kasiyahan ni Lee ay dahil kaarawan na niya ngayong araw na ito. Ang ika-labing limang kaarawan niya.

Pagkatapos makita ang malalayang ibon na nagsisiliparan sa kalangitan ay iniayos na niya agad ang kanyang higaan at ang sarili bago lumabas sa kanyang kwarto.

"_ano kaya ang makikita ko sa labas?"_ tila umaasang tanong ni Lee sa sarili.

"siguro may sorpresa sina Sir Gai, tenten at Neji sa akin" sabi niya habang nakangiti sa salamin.tinitignan niya ang repleksyon sa salamin.nang makuntento na sa itsura niya ay saka lumabas na sa kanyang kwarto si Lee.

Tahimik ang buong kabahayan. Walang makikitang kakaiba sa buong bahay. Kahit presensya ng 3 taong inaasahan niyang may sorpresa sa kaniya ay wala sa bahay.

"_siguro parte ito ng surprise nila"_ pangungumbinsi pa rin niya sa kanyang sarili. Habang tinutungo ang sala.

Nagsalita na siya

"sir Gai, asan na kayo"paghahanap niya sa kaniyang teacher. "oi tenten, neji, wag nyo nga akong lolokohin buking ko na kayo..alam ko parte ito ng surprise nyo sa akin"

wala pa ring sumasagot.

Nagtaka na siya. "Hindi maaaring mawala sila sa kaarawan ko. Tuwing sasapit ang kaarawan ko laging nandito at kasama ko silang nag sasaya buong araw." Nasabi na lang niya at saka tinungo ang kusina..baka andun nagtatago ang mga iyon.

Ngunit wala pa ring tao sa kusina. Tahimik pa rin ang kabuuan ng bahay. Ngunit may nakita si Lee, isang box sa gitna ng lamesa.

Nagtaka siya. Nabuhayan ang loob niya "sabi ko na eh kasama ito sa Surprise nila sa akin" sabi niya saka binuksan agad ang box.

Ang laman ng box ay isang cake. Isang cake na may disenyo ng mukha niya at may message na "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE"

Napangiti sya sa nakita. Talagang mahal siya ng mga kaibigan at ni Sir Gai.

"_Ngayon, asan na sila? nabuksan ko na ang box at nakita ko na ang cake...o ano na...asan na sila?"_

"oi lumabas na nga kayo jan" malakas na sabi nya. Sapat na para marinig sa buong kabahayan.

Wala pa rin sumasagot

Hanggang sa mapansin niya ang box. Mayroon itong naka ipit na isang sulat. Binasa niya agad ito

Lee,

Happy birthday! Sana nagustuhan mo ang regalo namin sa iyo na cake. Talagang pinasadya namin na ilagay ang mukha mo sa cake para astig diba? Pasensya na kung wala kami ngayon sa bahay. May importante kasing pinapagawa ang ikatlong Hokage sa amin.Hindi na namin sinabi sa iyo dahil alam naming kaarawan mo ngayon. Ayoko pa namang may mangyaring masama sa mga estudyante ko. Kaya sina tenten na lamang at Neji ang isinama ko.

Pasensya na ulit Lee, wag kang mag alala pag kabalik namin sa bahay magsasaya tayo. Pangako yan ng isang tapat at magaling na Jounin...

Happy birthday ulit

Sir Gai

"_Iniwan pala nila ako."_ Sabi niya sa sarili. At saka tiniklop ang sulat

Tinitigan lamang nya ang cake. " ngayon ano ang gagwin ko dito sa bahay? Mag isa lang ako dito wala naman akong makakausap dito?" sabi niya habang ibinalik ang cake sa box at nilagay ito sa ref.

May naisip siyang gawin para maibsan ang kalungkutan niya sa Kaarawan niya

Masayang namimingwit si lee sa tabi ng ilog. Ito lamang ang naisip niyang gawin para libangin ang kanyang sarili habang wala pa sina Sir Gai.

_Masayang talagang mag diwang ng kaarawan kasama ang kalikasan pero sana andito sina Sir gai na magpapatawa ng magpapatawa sa amin hanggang sa sumakit ang tiyan ko sa katatawa. Makita sina Neji at Tenten na nagbabangayan ulit sa isang piraso ng cake at pagka nagkaseryosohan na eh aawatin na ni Sir Gai..._

Naisip niya ang mga maaaring mangayri sa kaarawan niya kkung sakaling andito ang 3 taong inaasahan niya.

Matagal na siya sa may tabi ng ilog. May mga 4 na oras na siguro at hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin syang nahuhuling isda .At dahil napagod na siya ipinasya na niyang humiga sa may damuhan at umidlip kahit sandali.

Ngunit bago pa siya mahimbing ng tulog may naramdaman sya na paparating. At isang tinig ng babae ang kanyang narinig.

"oi Lee, bakit mag isa ka? asan sina Sir Gai, Neji at Tenten?"

Napabalikwas sya sa kanyang pagkakahiga at saka hinanap kung sino ang nagsalita.

Si Sakura pala.na mukhang galing lang sa pag eensayo dahil marungis ang itsura nito at tila pagod na pagod. Pero kahit ganito ang itsura ni Sakura, nananatiling maganda pa rin ito sa paningin ni Lee .Ang rosas na buhok ng dalaga na medyo magulo dahil sa pag eensayo. ang marungis na mukha nito at ang mga galos sa mga kamay at binti ni Sakura ay hindi dahilan para mabago ang magandang pagtingin nito sa Dalaga.

Ewan ba niya kung bakit sa tuwing makikita niya si Sakura hindi niya mapigilan ang mamula at mahiya dito.

_Ang swerte ko naman nakita ko si sakura sa kaarawan ko..magandang senyales ito..salamat Kami-sama_

"oi lee, ang sabi ko bakit ka mag isa dito sa may tabing ilog?" tanong ulit ni sakura na kagagaling lang sa kanilang training.

"Oi Sakura, ikaw pala" panimula ni Lee na tila ninenerbyos. "ako lang mag isa dito kasi iniwan nila ako sa bahay may ipapagawa daw kasi sa kanila ang Hokage" pag sagot niya sa tanong ni Sakura

Si Sakura naman ay naghugas ng kamay sa may ilog at saka tumayo muli

"E bakit hindi ka isinama ni Sir Gai diba dapat by team ang pag gawa ng mga misyon?" tanong ulit ni sakura na umupo na sa tabi ni lee.

Hindi alam ni lee ang gagawin. Nasa tabi nya ngayon si Haruno Sakura. Hindi sya sanay na tumatabi sa kanya ang isang babae...ang babaeng hinahangaan niya. Pinilit ni Lee na hwag magpatalo sa kaba niya at sinagot ang tanong ni Sakura

"Birthday ko kasi ngayon, at sabi ni Sir gai, hindi na niya ako sinama dahil baka may mangyari sa akin. Pamahiin kasi ng mga matatanda na bawal umalis ang may kaarawan.dapat nasa bahay lang daw ito"

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Sakura at saka ngumiti "kung gayon birthday mo pala ngayon"

nahihiyang tumango na lamang si Lee. Hindi na niya kaya ang epekto ng dalagang ito sa kaniya. Tila ba anong oras ay maari na syang samubog sa sobrang galak. Mukhang umaayon talaga sa kanya ang tadhana ngayon ah!

"_salamat sir Gai sa ginawa niyong pag iwan sa akin...kung hindi dahil sa inyo..hindi ako mag kaka moment..."_ tila kinikilig na usal niya sa sarili niya.

"e bakit ka nandito sa ilog? Diba sabi mo bawal umalis ng bahay ang may kaarawan?"

"e ano naman ang gagwin ko doon.mag isa lang ako" sabi ni Lee. "pero alam mo buti nagpunta ako dito sa may ilog dahil nakita kita"

Hindi naman nag salita si Sakura.

Natakot si Lee sa hindi pag sasalita ni Sakura. Mukhang mali yata ang hinirit nya ah

_Ano ba yan lee..mag isip ka nga ng ibang sasabihin..baka isipin ni Sajura eh napaka presko mo!_

"alam mo, salamat Sakura kasi kahit papaano may nakakausap ako habang nag iintay ang paglubog ang araw. Sabi kasi ni Sir Gai pagdating nila eh magsasaya kami." Sabi na lamang ni Lee na

_whew! Muntikan na yun ah..buti nakalusot..._

Biglang tinapik ni Sakura sa balikat si Lee "ano ka ba, wala yun ano!" nasabi na lang ni Sakura sa bithday boy "nagkataon lang na napalapit kami dito sa pag pa practice. Si Sir Kakashi kasi kung ano ano ang ipinapagawa sa amin eh" tila batang nagsusumbong si Sakura kay Lee

Tumawa lang si Lee. Habang nakatitig sa maamong muka ni Sakura

_Ang ganda talaga ni Sakura. Kahit saang anggulo niya tignan,maganda pa rin ito.kaya naman hindi ako nagkamali sa pagpili sa kanya...iba talaga ang taste ko pagdating sa babae...first class quality...hehehehehe_

Natigilan lamang siya sa pagmamasid sa dalaga ng magsalita muli ito

"Ay naku," biglang may naalala at tinapik ang kanyang noo. "nakalimutan ko, pinapakuha pala ako ni Sasuke at Naruto ng tubig" biglang sabi ni Sakura na tila natatrantang tinungo ang ilog at saka sumalok ng tubig gamit ang isang dalang lalagyan.

_Aalis na kaya si Sakura?..wag naman sana...Sakura...wag mo akong iwan..._

Nangmakasalok na si Sakura ng tubig ay bigla itong lumapit kay Lee para magpaalam

Tumayo naman agad si Lee. Tila alam niya na magpapaalam na si Sakura.malungkot siya dahil aalis na nga si Sakura. Pero siya si Rock Lee, isang masunuring estudyante ni Sir Maito Gai. Kailangan kong sundin ang utos ni Sir Gai...na wag agad ipapakita ang totoong emosyon... Kaya kahit nalulungkot siya, ay pinilit pa rin nya ang sarili na ngumiti na tila wala lang sa kanya ang pag alis ng dalaga.

"pasensya na Lee, pero kailangan ko nang bumalik sa practice namin" pagpapaalam ni Sakura na nakaharap kay Lee.

_Hwag muna Sakura...please...mag stay ka pa kahit ilang minuto...wag ka munang aalis..._

"baka magalit si Sir Kakashi sa akin eh,lama mo na baka parusahan ako ng mabigat"

Walang ano man yun Sakura" nakangiting sabi ni Lee sa Dalaga "salamat din sa oras mo, kahit papaano pinasaya mo ako sa birthday ko" Pagtatapat ni Lee. Kahit papaano naintindihan naman niya ang dalaga. Oo nga, mahirap nang maparusahan ni Sir Kakashi. Ayaw niya na mahirapan ang pinakamamahal niyang si Sakura.

Ngumiti naman si Sakura "ako nga ang nahihiya sa iyo, kasi wala akong mairegalo sa iyo,pasensya talaga Lee ah" pag hingi ng paumanhin ni Sakura kay Lee.

"wala yun, hindi mo naman alam na birthday ko eh"

_masaya na ako kasi andito ka...sakura..mahal talaga kita_

"o sige, aalis na ako, happy birthday ulit lee"

sa totoo lang ayaw pa niyang paalisin si Sakura,Pero gaya nga ng sinabi nito, baka maparuhasah siya ni Sir Kakashi.

"Salamat ulit Sakura" ang tanging nasabi na lamang niya.

Ngunit hindi na niya inasahan ang sumunod na nangyari. Bigla na lamang siyang hinalikan ni Sakura sa pisngi at saka umalis.

Si Lee naman ay tila hindi makapaniwala sa nangyari. Hawak hawak pa rin ang pisngi na hinalikan ng dalaga

_HInalikan ako ni Sakura...totoo ba ito...HINALIKAN AKO NI SAKURA!_

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya na mapahiyaw sa sobrang kagalakan...

"woooooooooo.hinalikan ako ni Sakura...HINALIKAN AKO NI HARUNO SAKURA!" at habang humihiyaw at halos bulabugin ang kagubatan ay nagtatatalon pa ito at sumusirko sirko pa na tila mag papalabas sa circus.

Ito na siguro ang pinaka magandang birthday gift na natanggap niya sa buong buhay niya...

Isang birthday kiss...

WAKAS


End file.
